


Detach, Detach, Look Away from the Sun

by sad_panda



Series: Why must I tell you this story, O little one? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Possible Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_panda/pseuds/sad_panda
Summary: She wonders what it would be like if she were to confess.





	Detach, Detach, Look Away from the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marilyn Chin's poem 'Peony.'
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors.
> 
> Trope:  
> “The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned.”

 

 

 

She wonders what it would be like if she were to confess.

 

 

Maybe Rose would say yes, and they could live the rest of their days happily. Days full of sunlight and hopeful dreams and beautiful smiles.

 

 

Maybe they could move out into a nice countryside home that has lots of open sky and a landscape teeming with inspiration.

 

 

Or maybe they could live in a cozy apartment, with soft furnishings and family pictures on the wall featuring her and Rose, with maybe a little one or two.

 

 

Maybe they could live.

 

 

[Maybe they could be happy.]

 

 

_(Forget-Me-Nots fall from her blue-tinted lips and her breathing turns erratic. She looks at her tear-streaked face in the mirror one more time. She doubles over in pain. Petals and leaves fall from her mouth in piles onto the floor of the bathroom. Her last words are sitting in a small puddle of blood on the corner of her sink. The paper is soaked with red. Her phone buzzes on, and she is calling her. Rose’s contact picture smiles up at her innocently; it’s the one where she is wearing her matching daisy-chain flower crown. Sparkling eyes look up at her through the screen. Juleka smiles as her eyes flutter shut and her breathing dies along with her.)_

 

 

...

 

 

[...Or not...]

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry it's so short, but I do have more planned for later!
> 
> Okay, so for those who read my first series and stuff, thank you so much for commenting! I may continue them in the future and give you a prequel, but I'm not very sure right now since my experience with that particular subject is very little. 
> 
> Please comment! I don't reply often (if ever) because I suck at socializing, but please know that I read every single comment, and they help motivate me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
